


The Ten Times I Helped

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, hotch/morgan (platonic), hotch/reid (platonic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan/Reid drabbles involving Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of Hotch always being there for the two of them and 100% supporting their relationship even if he doesn't always outwardly show it.

"Reid," Hotch's voice was stern, impatient, "I will _not_ tolerate violence here."

He watched the young agent closely as he sat before him in one of the two chairs he always kept in his office. Reid avoided looking directly at him - a sign of guilt - and instead stared at the plaques lining his wall.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?" He continued, lifting an eyebrow. "Or should I just take whatever Mr. Smith says as the truth?"

At that, he saw Reid go rigid and suck in his bottom lip, chewing on the chapped skin. "Hotch, I didn't..." He let out a breathy sigh and finally for the time since coming into Hotch's office he looked at him. "I don't like violence, you know that."

He was greeted with an encouraging look, though no smile. "I know, Reid," Hotch assured him, "which is why if you tell me the truth I'll probably understand." He paused, noting the unsure expression being thrown at him. "Trust me."

Reid uncrossed his arms, a sign he was opening up, and blinked slowly. 

"It never would've happened if he'd kept his mouth shut - "

\---

Smith was a regular around the BAU, though nobody necessarily liked him. He always came around and bugged whoever he could about anything that could possibly make a good story. Just like any trained journalist would.

This morning, however, that person just happened to be Morgan.

"Sorry, man," he'd started upon being approached, "I can't give you any details about that."

By that, he was addressing a recent case that had been wrapped by their team three days ago. Morgan flashed a friendly smile. If Reid was honest, he thought Morgan was almost being too nice to the weasel of a man, but that was simply in his nature. He was charming - not just to women but everyone.

"Again sorry," Morgan gave a small wave as he walked away. "Good luck."

Reid watched as Morgan disappeared around a corner, likely headed for coffee. With a tiny smile, he decided coffee sounded good. Reaching over, Reid went to grab his satchel when he felt a bony hand on his shoulder. He jumped, whipping around only to find Smith staring back at him.

Immediately the smile dropped from his face.

"Sir - uh, Reid is it?"

Reid blinked, unimpressed. "Dr. Reid."

Smith held up a hand, waving it dismissively. "Right, right, I was just wondering if you could answer some questions."

Slowly Reid reached for his satchel again, pulling it over his shoulder. He really didn't want to be dealing with this right now. "Sorry," he side-eyed the corner where Morgan had disappeared, impatiently wanting to go join him on his trip of grabbing coffee. "I can't tell you anything you don't already know."

Without saying another word, he turned around.

But before he could leave, he heard Smith mumble something. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but he heard it nevertheless, and it sent an emotion through him he very rarely felt. Rage.

Abruptly, he turned back around on his heels. "Excuse me?" 

Smith seemed startled, almost dropping his notepad. "I - uh - "

Before he knew what was happening, Reid felt his fist connect with the man's jaw.

\---

Hotch stared at Reid, both surprised and not entirely happy with his confession. "What could he have said that could possibly make you angry enough to hit him?" Hotch placed his hands on the table, fingers lacing together. "You're not the violent type - at all."

"I'm not," Reid replied, taking his eyes back off Hotch. "But you don't insult him and get away with it."

Slowly Hotch narrowed his eyes. "Who?" he asked, though he already had a good clue.

"Derek," Reid said with ease, and it surprised Hotch that he was using his first name but he didn't let it show on his face. "He can insult me all he wants but the moment he spoke ill of Morgan." Reid shrugged. "I couldn't help it - I just - went for it."

It was oddly relieving to know he'd done it for that reason. Hotch didn't want to even play around with the idea of the little genius becoming aggressive out of regards of being picked on himself. It happened so often they'd have a lot of bloody faces.  
But that didn't necessarily excuse it. "Reid, you do realize I can't just let this go, right?"

Reid peered at him calmly for a quick moment before suddenly his face dropped, the reality of the situation finally invading him. "You're not - "

"Of course not," Hotch replied before he could get the question out. Just joking about the idea of firing him would be mundane. The team couldn't lose such an important part of it. "I do, however, have to do something or we'll be dealing with some pissed individuals."

The doctor knew he was right. He slumped in his chair, disappointed.

"You'll be suspended for the weekend," Hotch finally said, going for the papers that would make the suspension official.

Reid glanced at him, confused. "Didn't we already have a break planned for this - "

"Don't question me, Reid," Hotch said, unable to fight back the smile that graced his features. "I'm your superior, remember?"

Reid stifled a smile. "Right."


	2. Confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the next chapter will involve Morgan more!

Reid stared blankly at Hotch, wringing his hands nervously. He'd done it now. 

"You said you needed to talk?" Hotch questioned in his usual tone, lifting a curious eyebrow.

Ever since realizing his feelings for Morgan, Reid hadn't talked to anyone about it. Until now. All because earlier he convinced himself having one sip of wine wouldn't hurt and he'd called Hotch before even realizing what'd he done.

Why had he unconsciously dialed Hotch out of all people? He had no idea. 

"Agents aren't allowed to be in romantic or sexual relationships because it could jeopardize how they work in the field," Reid suddenly babbled, face turning red when Hotch actually for once seemed interested in what he was saying.

He nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Reid's tongue flickered out, going over his chapped lips. "But Garcia and Kevin dated."

"Because I never put it on paper," Hotch reminded him.

Reid avoided looking directly at him now. "Right."

For a short moment neither of the two agents spoke, and Reid was grateful for the silence because it gave him time to properly gather his thoughts. Once he felt comfortable enough again, he opened his lips with a smack.

"Aaron," he breathed the chief's name with ease. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." It had to be something serious, that's all he knew, for Reid to be addressing him by his first name - something he, and the others excluding Rossi, rarely did.

Reid lifted his head, gazing at Hotch with uncertainty. "Not as coworkers or agents," he explained, searching the man's face, "but as friends."

Now Hotch was nervous. "What is it?"

"I think I'm in love," Reid said.

Hotch only stared. Until finally he shook the shock away from his face. "Really?"

He couldn't help but be amused by the shock apparent on Hotch's face despite the tense situation. "Really," he repeated, messing idly with the hem of his vest, the fabric itchy and warm, bringing a sort of comfort. "And it's with someone on our team."

If he thought Hotch was shocked before now his eyes were so wide it looked almost painful.

Reid offered an awkward smile.

"Who?"

It was expected. He knew the question had been coming but it still made him shiver with nerves. For the first time he was going to say the following words aloud and doing so would make them real. It would no longer just be his little secret.

"I'm in love with Derek Morgan."

Hotch blinked. Once. Twice. Reid really wished he'd hurry up and say something.

"I know he probably doesn't feel the same way," Reid continued when nothing came from the other agent. "But I just - I guess I wanted to let it out and your number happens to be the easiest to type out." He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Hotch cleared his throat, shifting in his chair. "You don't know that."

A pair of delicate eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

With a gentle smile, Hotch elaborated. "You don't know that Morgan doesn't feel the same because you've never asked." He folded his hands together in his lap. "I wish I could be of more help, I really do, but I'm not the one you should've called."

Reid glanced down at his hands. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

He saw Hotch out, giving a quick goodbye, before going back to his couch and plopping down. Reid merely sat there for a few minutes before finally he sighed. He was ready. Reaching out, he grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

It rung for a bit before he eventually heard a groggy voice. "Hello?"

Stifling a smile, Reid leaned back. "Derek? Yeah... Are you busy? No, great. Can we talk?"


	3. Discreet

Hotch couldn't help noticing how often Morgan stared lovingly at Reid during the day. He was the only one who currently knew of their relationship - they weren't hiding it necessarily, they planned to tell the others when the time was right and that's just hadn't happened yet - but he couldn't understand how when the pair made is so damn obvious.

One evening when everyone was at their desks, busy finishing casework, Hotch walked by. "Does anyone want coffee?"

A bit surprised, Reid glanced up. Hotch drank coffee but not very often. At least nothing like he and the others did. 

"I'll take a cup," he eventually said, glancing over at Morgan.

The agent stood up. "I'd like some, too, but you can't carry all that by yourself." 

Hotch gave the slightest tilt of his head. "You're not wrong."

The two headed off for the concession but not before Morgan gave a supposedly friendly ruffle of Reid's hair. Hotch noticed the way Morgan's hand lingered, his thumb sweeping across the genius's forehead lovingly, who did everything in his power to hold back a smile. That was far from just friendly.

When they reached the counter, Hotch immediately began pouring coffee into the machine. Morgan stood beside him, resting his lower back against the counter.

"You really shouldn't make it so obvious," Hotch said, breaking the silence as the machine began brewing the three cups.

Morgan glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

"You don't want the others to know, right?" Hotch continued, looking over at him, his hand resting on the counter for support. "Not yet, at least."

He didn't need to specify what he meant, Morgan knew. "No." He shifted. "It's not the right time."

Hotch nodded knowingly. He glanced back at the machine just as it let out a few last drops before stopping altogether with a gentle buzz. Reaching up, he opened the cabinets above him and pulled out three styrofoam cups. He placed them on the counter. "Right. Well, you're not doing a very good job at hiding it."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, arms now crossed firmly over his chest. "We never kiss with the others around or even hold hands. Or say I love you, and let me tell you that isn't exactly easy."

The Unit Chief found himself holding back a smile. "You think those are the only ways to show love for someone?"

Morgan seemed confused for a second. He turned around, grasping the first cup Hotch had grabbed, and began filling it with spoonfuls of sugar. It was definitely Reid's he was making first. He finished it off by pouring coffee over top. "I don't get what you're saying," he finally said, snapping the lid on the cup once he was finished.

"The way you look at him," Hotch spoke after a moment of silence, starting to fill the second cup. "The way your hand lingers in his hair. The way you get unreasonably angry at just the thought of him getting hurt but when Rossi or I are the potential victims you don't show the same concern."

Morgan almost seemed insulted. "It's not like I don't care about you guys - "

Hotch raised a hand. "I'm not implying that you don't. But there's a difference between how you care for a lover and how you care for friends." He finished filling up the last cup; his, and moved onto adding the things he liked. Mostly creamer with just one tiny spoonful of sugar. "And you need to remember at work you're both surrounded by trainer profilers."

He watched as Morgan wrapped a hand about the two cups in front of him. "It's that obvious, eh?"

"Honestly," Hotch snapped a lid on his cup, "yes."

Morgan sighed as they headed back to the bullpen. "So what should I do?"

"Maybe don't stare at him like he's the love of your life and you'd die without him," Hotch said bluntly as they approached Reid's desk. The doctor looked up, smiling at the pair. 

Morgan shifted, setting Reid's cup down in front of him. "But he is and I would."

Slightly confused, Reid took a sip of his coffee. He had no clue what they were talking about but it sounded important.

"Yes, I understand that," Hotch mumbled, "but can you at least pretend?"

Morgan glanced at Reid, who gave him the same toothy smile he only ever reserved for him. "I can try."


	4. Mistake

Hotch wasn't surprised by much - he'd seen almost everything in his lifetime - but one night when he got a questionable message from Morgan he definitely couldn't help but give a surprised look.

_Come over, I'm having withdrawals._

He was sitting in bed when the message made his phone go off and now he was staring blankly at the vague message. It didn't really make any sense in his mind. What could Morgan possibly be having withdrawals from?

Suddenly his phone vibrated again, showing another message from the agent.

_I need you. I'm so -_

Hotch narrowed his eyes. He was not repeating that even in his head. Deciding it was best not to reply, he set his phone back on his bedside table, gave a final sigh, and crawled under the covers. He would just have to ask him about it tomorrow.

\---

The next day Hotch called Morgan into his office. When Morgan entered the space, he immediately plopped down in one of the chairs set out for guests.

"What's up?" he asked, tilting his head.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Morgan, you sent me something last night. " He reached over and grabbed his phone, opening one of the messages, the more sexual of the two, before handing the small device to the man across from him. "I don't know how you thought this was appropriate but - "

He paused when he noticed the mortified expression on Morgan's face.

"What?"

Morgan wildly gestured at the phone. "This was meant for Spencer," he used his first name, something he only did around Hotch because he knew of their relationship.

"Okay," Hotch drawled, not entirely loving the image of the two men that popped into his head. "How did it end up being sent to me?"

The dark-skinned agent groaned loudly, running his hand over his face. "I had a little too much alcohol if you catch my drift."

Hotch nodded slowly. "And does Reid know about your - " He dangled his phone in front of him " - mistake?"

Eyes wide, Morgan glanced out the window of Hotch's office, his gaze landing on the young genius, who was working at his desk as per usual. "Listen, there's something you don't know about Spencer," he said, looking back at the other agent, "he gets really jealous really easily."

This really wasn't meant to be amusing but Hotch had a hard time keeping a smile off his face. "Noted."

Morgan continued staring at him. "Come on, man, delete it."

With what was a mix between a laugh and a snort, Hotch held up the phone in view and deleted the two messages with a couple clicks. Morgan flashed a grin once he did. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver," he nodded as he stood up, ready to go back and finish his paperwork.

Hotch watched as he walked to the door, grasping the handle. "You owe me."

With his grin widening, Morgan gave a thumbs up. "Just let me know when you think of something."


End file.
